


Stay With Me

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: 10. “Please, don’t leave me alone” / Tumblr Ask Box fic, Pearlnet, War Era, fluff.





	Stay With Me

The end of the war wasn’t pretty for any of the remaining survivors, least of all Garnet. There was an uncertainty now, in the wake of the Diamond’s Final Strike, about the stability of her form. Of any of their forms. Rose Quartz hadn’t ever been reduced to her Gem, and likely wouldn’t be, now. Her shield could withstand anything. _She_  could withstand anything.

 

Garnet and Pearl weren’t Rose.

 

Garnet’s existence was at risk in ways that the others’ weren’t, and it scared her. The uncertainty about days, months, years ahead was _terrifying_. They stood guard while Rose tried to recalibrate their Temple into something functional, something where the door would respond to their Gems; Pearl helped as much as she could, but it was magic they needed, not technology. 

 

Rose was gifted in magic. Pearl and Garnet… less so.

 

It was long dark, late into the night, and Rose was in the testing phases of her own room. The pink light atop the door glowed brightly, and Pearl and Garnet knew they ought to wait for their leader’s return.

 

But Pearl was restless, and sparring against her own holograms had grown old weeks ago. Garnet was in no condition to fight, feverish and trembling, at war with her existence in the same way that Pearl was–she had been born into war, born into the rebellion, and now…

 

Now what?

 

Pearl sighed, and she lunged forward to dispatch her Holo-Pearl one final time. There was no challenge there. She would have to recalibrate, recalculate the difficulty. They needed to be stronger, lest Homeworld return.

 

“I’m going to sharpen my swords,” Pearl announced, turning to glance down at Garnet, who hadn’t quiet been uncharacteristically quiet, but who had certainly been subdued for the past few hours. She didn’t react. The alabaster Gem paused, then moved closer, gently brushing her curly tri-colored hair away from her visor. “Will you get me?”

 

Garnet looked up at her, visor transparent and eyes misty and wide. “ _Please, don’t leave me alone_ ,” she said in a rush, reaching for Pearl’s elbow with trembling fingers.

 

“Garnet?” Pearl asked, perplexed, but she knelt automatically at her best friend’s side. “Is something going to…”

 

“I don’t know,” Garnet murmured, and to Pearl’s surprise, strong arms wound around her shoulders and tugged her into an embrace. “I don’t know anything anymore. Please don’t leave.”

 

Pearl couldn’t say no to that.

 


End file.
